the_sun_vanishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Danyon
Danyon is the childhood friend of The Sun Vanished and a survivor of the apocalypse. Early Life Danyon and The Sun Vanished grew up in the same street and eventually graduated high school together. Eventually, either Danyon or TSV moved away from one another but stayed in contact via text messages. The Apocalypse May 3rd When the sun first disappeared, Danyon lost power and was unable to charge his phone. When he finally found a charging station he had looked in his phone log and saw many missed calls by TSV, so he texted him. 6:25 Danyon: Dude, please tell me you are still alive TSV: Yes I'm alive. Where the hell have you been? Why did it take you this long to reach me after I called you like 40 times? Danyon: I'm sorry but my phone was died and I was just now able to start charging it Danyon: Ur still at ur house right TSV: Yes. Danyon: Ok good im still a 2 days drive away but im coming to you TSV: I'm not really sure if that is a good idea or not. Danyon: why TSV: What have you seen? Danyon: lol dude you have no fucking idea '' Later that day TSV texts Danyon a photo of a man standing still as a statue outside his house. Danyon: ''GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW. KEEP ALL THE LIGHTS OFF. DO NOT TALK TO THEM OR LET THEM IN. Danyon: and if you see any flashing lights, hide. May 4th Danyon begins his two day journey to meet up with TSV. May 5th About 3/4 into his journey, his car runs out of fuel. Danyon texts TSV. Danyon: Soooo I have good news and bad news TSV: Uh oh. Danyon: Good news is Im closer to you now Danyon: Bad news is im out of fuel Danyon: there are no active gas stations anywhere close to me, all of the power is down, and all of the gas stations near by are electric gas pumps TSV: Oh no. TSV: How far away are you? '' Danyon: ''Probs still 8 or 9 hours away Danyon decides to shut down the car and lock the doors. TSV texts him again later. TSV: How are you avoiding detection? Danyon: im just staying in the car Danyon: its locked and off right now Danyon: after i catch a few winks im gonna try to take a look around TSV: Alright. Stay safe. Danyon: always bud. you too. May 6th Danyon texts TSV again. Danyon: dont worry about me dude, i'll find a way to get to you eventually Danyon: i walked around for a couple of hours and haven't seen anyone human or otherwise on the highway Danyon: so im p sure ill be safe here while i figure out what to do TSV: Do you have enough food and supplies? Danyon: yeah i have enough even if im stranded here for a while Danyon: don't worry about me. worry about yourself. May 7th Following an incident at TSV's house where a Strobe Monster looked into his house, TSV and Danyon are having a conversation about it. Danyon: you didnt look directly into the red light right TSV: Yes. Danyon: you are absolutely sure TSV: Yeah. I'm sure. Danyon: what street did we both live on when we were kids TSV: Why? Danyon: answer the question. TSV: Frazier road. Danyon: ok we are good TSV: Damn it, don't scare me like that. Later that day Danyon is walking around and finds disturbing writing on the wall. Danyon: i was just looking around and found this Danyon: no earthly idea what it means May 8th to May 11th